sugarysongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugary Song Contest
Sugary Song Contest (abbreviated SSC), is a song contest held on YouTube. Each member country submits a song to be performed and then votes for the other countries songs to determine the best song in the competition. The contest has started on 8th September, 2014 it is inspired by Eurovision Song Contest, which is an annual competition held among many of the active member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU). Origins The first contest was held in the town of Bratislava, Slovakia, starting with the grand final on 14th September 2014, the final results took place on 19th September 2014. 11 countries participated. The first contest was won by Slovakia, Poland finished on the 2nd place, while United Kingdom got the 3rd position. 'Competition history' Selection procedures Each country must submit one song to represent them in any given edition they participate. Countries may select their songs by an internal decision of the participating contry or a public contest that allows the country's public to televote between several songs, these public selections are known as national finals. Regardless of the method used to select the entry, the song's details must be finalised and submitted before a deadline some days before the international contest. Voting The voting system is the same used in Eurovision Song Contest, which has been in place since 1975, and is a positional voting system. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. 'Ties for the first place' In the event of a tie for first place at the end of the evening, a count is made of the total number of countries who awarded any points at all to each of the tied countries; and the one who received points from the most countries is declared the winner. If the numbers are still tied, it is counted how many sets of maximum marks (12 points) each country received. If there is still a tie, the numbers of 10-point scores awarded are compared—and then the numbers of 8-points, all the way down the list. In the extremely unlikely event of there then still being a tie for first place, the song performed earliest in the running order is declared the winner, unless the host country performed first in the running order. The same tie-break rule now applies to ties for all places. Rules Autoqualifiers In the tenth edition, there was introduced "The Top 6". According to the top 6 of the previous edition, the Top 6 changes every edition. In the tenth edition, 7 countries were automatically qualified to the grand final due to only 10 countries participating in the Qualification Round. Qualification Round It was decided in the tenth contest that the Qualification Round will be introduced. Countries must participate in the QR in order to proceed to the Grand Final. The only countries which are automatically qualified for the grand final are: the host country, and the top five from the previous edition. After the votes have been cast in the QR, the countries which received the most votes—and will therefore proceed to the grand final —are announced in random order of their ranking. Full voting results are withheld until after the grand final, whereupon they are published by the admin. Winners 18 songs have already won the Sugary Song Contest so far. Bellow is a list of the winners.